


God, You Stink!!!

by writingwang



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, but its also pretty gross lol, ive actually had this happen to me before, so this is pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwang/pseuds/writingwang
Summary: Youngjae and Jaebum are just being all cute and Jaebum decides to let one rip





	

Only nine o’clock at night and both Choi Youngjae and Im Jaebum lay entangled underneath the warmth of Jaebum’s navy blue comforter, while the other members are up and about doing their own things. Jackson is probably bugging Mark, who knows what the two Maknaes are up to? And Jinyoung is probably looking over a script for his latest project … for the thousandth time this week. 

     The room was quiet, the only sound that filled Youngjae’s ears was the steady beat of Jaebum’s heart. The silence was anything but awkward, it was soothing, the couple moved on from their awkward stage quite awhile ago. 

     Youngjae lay content in his Hyung’s arms, lightly tracing patterns on his chest. A small smile was planted on the younger boy’s lips, intently watching his fingertips run over his boyfriends clothed skin. Jaebum lay content with his eyes closed and thumbs stroking the soft skin of Youngjae’s hip, him too had a small smirk against his lips. 

     The young boy propped his head up on Jaebum’s chest and examined his resting features, although Jaebum has strong bone structure he sill looks soft, at least to Youngjae he does. Youngjae trailed his hand up the older boy’s chest and gently rested it on his cheek. “Bummie?”

     “Hmm?” The older boy hummed in response, only opening one eye to glance down at the boy. 

     “Can I kiss you?” Youngjae asked with his voice timid, as if he had never shared a kiss with the older boy before. 

     Jaebum let out a little chuckle before responding with, “I’ve never stopped you before.” 

     And with that Youngjae planted a soft kiss on the boy’s lips. Youngjae felt the darker haired boy smile under the kiss and his hands slid further up his back under the over sized t-shirt he was currently wearing. 

     “You’re cute Youngie, I love you.” Jaebum praised the shorter boy before placing one last chaste peck on his lips. Youngjae repaid the favor before returning to his previous position, head resting on his boyfriend’s toned chest. 

     A few quiet minutes passed until Jaebum just couldn’t hold it in anymore, he finally let it rip. The dark haired boy bit back a smile as Youngjae slowly lifted his head off his chest.

      **“Well that was immensely attractive.”** The younger of the pair deadpanned, looking his boyfriend straight in the eye. It only took a few moments for the smell to diffuse from under the blanket. “God, You stink.” Youngjae groaned, trying to shield himself from the foul stench by placing the collar of his shirt over the bridge of his nose. This only earned giggles from the dealer. 

     Jaebum’s fits of giggles soon grew mischievous as an idea popped into his mind. The older boy quickly yanked the comforter over Youngjae’s head, making the smell ten times more potent. 

     “No Hyung! OH MY GOD!” The boy’s yelles were muffled by the heavy material. “Bummie plea- I can taste it! HYUNG!” He pleaded, trying to fight his way for an ounce of fresh air. 

     “Okay, okay, okay.” Jaebum managed to choke out between bellowing laughter while freeing the boy from his stench. 

     “I hate you.” Youngjae scolded his hyung. 

     “I love you.” Jaebum retorted with his famous wide goofy smile. 

     “Ah alright, I love you too.” 


End file.
